tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator
The Terminator The Terminator is an American feature film that combines elements of science fiction and action. Notable tropes used in the movie include robots and time travel. The film was written and directed by James Cameron and co-written by Gale Anne Hurd, with additional dialogue supplied by William Wisher. It was produced by Hemdale Film and Pacific Western and distributed through Orion Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on October 26th, 1984. A sequel film, Terminator 2: Judgment Day was released by Carolco Pictures and TriStar Pictures in 1991. The Terminator stars Arnold Schwarzenegger as a T-800 Terminator, which is a robot sent back in time to assassinate Sarah Connor - the mother of futuristic revolutionary leader John Connor, thus preventing his birth, and negating the possibility of Connor's defeat of the evil A.I. regime of the future. Playing the role of Sarah Connor is actress Linda Hamilton. Actor Michael Biehn plays Kyle Reese, who is the heroic time traveler sent back to not only save Sarah Connor, but also to impregnate her, thus solidifying John Connor's placement in the future. Other stars in the film include Paul Winfield, Lance Henriksen, Rick Rossovich, Dick Miller and Earl Boen. Terminator 2: Judgment Day Terminator 2: Judgment Day is an American film of the science fiction and action genres. It is the second installment in the ever-growing Terminator multimedia franchise and follows the 1984 smash hit The Terminator. The film was directed by James Cameron, returning to the franchise he created, with William Wisher, Jr. as the screenwriter. The film was produced by Carolco Pictures and distributed through TriStar Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on July 3rd, 1991. Actor Arnold Schwarzenegger returns to the series, though this time as a protagonist, playing a reprogrammed Terminator who is sent backwards in time to protect John Connor from a more advanced T-1000 model played by Robert Patrick. Actress Linda Hamilton also reprises the role of Sarah Connor from the first film. Young Edward Furlong makes his feature film debut as 10-year-old John Connor. The film also stars Earl Boen, reprising the role of Doctor Peter Silberman, and Joe Morton as Miles Dyson. Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines is an American film of the action and science fiction genres. It was directed by Jonathan Mostow and written by John D. Brancato, Michael Ferris and Tedi Sarafian based on concepts originally developed by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd. The movie was produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on July 2nd, 2003. It is the third film in the Terminator series and follows 1991's Terminator 2: Judgment Day. It is succeeded by 2009's Terminator: Salvation. The movie stars Nick Stahl as the heroic John Connor - now in his early twenties, with Claire Danes as love interest Kate Brewster. Arnold Schwarzenegger returns for a third time as the T-850 Terminator, helping John against yet another futuristic super-cyborg, the T-X, which is played by Kristanna Loken. Terminator: Salvation Terminator: Salvation is an American feature film of the science fiction and action genres. It is the fourth live-action film in the Terminator multimedia franchise and was directed by McG with a script written by John Brancato and Michael Ferris. The movie was presented by The Halcyon Company, in association with Wonderland Sound and Vision and distributed through Warner Bros. Pictures. It was released theatrically in the United States on May 21st, 2009. Terminator: Salvation is distinguished from other films for two major reasons; the most notable of which is the absence of franchise icon Arnold Schwarzenegger, who was serving as the governor of California when the movie was released. It is also the first film in the series to take place entirely in a future setting. Terminator: Salvation stars Christian Bale as John Connor, Sam Worthington as Marcus Wright, Moon Bloodgood as Blair Williams, Anton Yelchin as Kyle Reese, Bryce Dallas Howard as Kste Connor and Helena Bonham Carter as Doctor Serena Kogan. Terminator: Genisys Terminator: Genisys is an American feature film of the science fiction and action genres. It is the fifth live-action feature installment of the growing Terminator film series. It was directed by Alan Taylor with a screenplay written by Laeta Kalogridis and Patrick Lussier. It was produced by Skydance Productions and Paramount Pictures and released theatrically on July 1st, 2015. Veteran star Arnold Schwarzenegger finally returns to the franchise he made famous as both a modern incarnation of his Terminator character as well as a younger version of the original T-800 model from the first film. The movie also stars Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor, Jai Courtney as Kyle Reese, J.K. Simmons as Detective O'Brien, Doctor Who 's Matt Smith as Tim, Byung-hun Lee as the T-1000 and Jason Clarke as John Connor. This movie constitutes a "reset" of the original series timeline, so although it functions as a quasi-remake, it is not a true remake. In this alternate timeline, Kyle Reese teams up with a younger Sarah Connor as well as a veteran T-800 Terminator to once again prevent Judgment Day from coming to pass. To do so, they must stop a state-of-the-art commercial networking program called Genisys from coming online in 2017, which will cause the Skynet A.I. to activate. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is an American television series of the science fiction and action genres. It is a spin-off of the popular Terminator multimedia franchise created by James Cameron and Gale Anne Hurd and starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. Chronologically, the series takes place after the events of Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, though through the convention of time travel, it focuses on the activities of a teenage John Connor, as opposed to the twenty-something Connor featured in Rise of the Machines. The series aired for two seasons on the FOX Network from January, 2008 to April, 2009, spanning a total of thirty-one episodes. The series stars Lena Headey as Sarah Connor with Thomas Dekker taking on the role of 15-year-old John Connor. Firefly alumni Summer Glau joins the Terminator Universe in the role of Cameron Phillips - a Terminator of an unknown model who is sent back from the future to protect John Connor. The show also stars Richard T. Jones as James Ellison - an F.B.I. agent who doggedly investigates the bizarre violent actions of the Connors and their ongoing struggle to save the future by destroying Skynet. See also Category:Mediamass Category:Monster High Category:Toonpedia Category:James Cameron Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:William Wisher. Category:Lance Henriksen Category:Dick Miller Category:Earl Boen Category:Linda Hamilton Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Category:Terminator Category:Christian Bale Category:J.K. Simmons Category:Summer Glau